Mi dulce Cenicienta
by yumita
Summary: La inocencia de una chica y la arrogancia de un chico... ¿Se podrán ayudar mutuamente? RxA
1. PRÓLOGO

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_Nunca fue capaz de reclamar o interrogar por una orden, ella sólo las acataba..._

_Cumplía con sus obligaciones y mostraba a todos una cálida sonrisa..._

_Tanta inocencia habitante en una niña... cada risa era un llamado de auxilio, cada mirada clamaba por un atisbo de ayuda..._

* * *

Las groseras palabras de la despreciada fémina de sonrisa arrogante, hacían eco en su cabeza. Otra vez se cuestionaba:_ '¿Qué vio papá en ella?'_ por más vueltas que le da al asunto, cada vez termina dándose por vencida.

Su padre era un hombre atractivo y adinerado, la quería por demás, ¡Cuánto se divertían juntos! Hasta le hacía olvidar la ausencia de su madre, la misma que murió la misma noche en que ella nació, su queridísimo progenitor ejerció el papel de padre y madre a la vez ¡y lo hizo excelente! Son muchas las cosas que tiene que agradecerle y no se cansa de dedicarle una oración por las noches.

Acostada ya en su cama a las ocho como cada noche, medita sobre la vida que lleva y no evita compararla con la que vivía antes... indiscutiblemente la muerte de su padre marcó un 'antes' y un 'después' en su corta vida.

_'¿Por qué se le tuvo que ocurrir casarse con una mujer tan mala?'_, se cuestiona con pureza. Sí, ama con devoción a su padre, pero no está de acuerdo con su último deseo: Él quería casarse para que su dulce nena no quedase desprotegida... Sólo que ya era demasiado tarde como para conocer a quién sería la indicada, él yacía en su lecho de muerte cuando a la mansión acudió cierto día lluvioso una mujer que bordeaba los cuarenta, cierto... si la niña hubiera estado en el lugar de su padre, también hubiese aceptado casarse con ella ¡y es que la actuación fue espléndida! Ella mostrando su cara de borrego, su mejor sonrisa y su ropita más modesta, le hizo cariño en la cabeza y dijo: _'yo estoy dispuesta a cuidar de su hija. Prometo no dejar que nada malo le suceda'_ y eso fue todo... ¡hasta le obsequió un dulce! Su padre estaba maravillado con ella, pero si tan sólo hubiera podido observar lo oscuro que estaba su corazón, se hubiera dado cuenta del error que cometía y del calvario al que estaba sometiendo a su hija...

La mansión comenzó a tomar un aspecto más lúgubre, en su habitación desapareció cada adorno, cada muñeca, su madrastra las ha cogido para venderlas y satisfacerse otro capricho, su cuarto parece más bien la habitación de un prisionero, no el de una niña de ocho años... ¿qué queda para ella? ¡Oh, pero claro que queda algo! Trabajo, la mujer goza a costa del dinero que le fue heredado, se divierte a costa del trabajo de su padre y del dinero que debería pertenecerle!! Le roba y no le avergüenza, ya que la manda a limpiar y limpiar ¡ya ni a la escuela asiste! Lo que es más ¡no ha salido de su hogar en tres largos años! ...Cuánto le gustaría aspirar el aire puro, correr por el parque, columpiarse, jugar con los otros niños, tener la vida que se le fue arrebatada, tener una vida normal.

-_**Me haces falta…**_- musita, las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos inocentes, y es que no entiende por qué tanta maldad arremete contra a ella ¡Qué ha hecho para merecerlo...! No comprende la lógica del entendimiento, sólo conoce la avaricia de una mujer y su sufrimiento propio, los sollozos se ahogan dentro de cuatro paredes, su mundo se ha visto invadido y disminuido, pero aún así... ¡a pesar de todo! Ella trabaja con esmero, intenta complacer a quién se ha denominado su 'dueña', se traga los insultos y luce siempre una bonita sonrisa a quiénes visitan el hogar, puesto que se le está advertida: Un paso en falso y al calabozo.

¡¡¿Hasta cuándo deberá soportar...?! Tres años y sigue aguardando a su salvador, quién sabe cuántos más le esperan...

_Continuará..._

**

* * *

**

¿Les ha gustado el comienzo? Espero que sí... ¿comentarios? ¿sugerencias? De todo son bien recibidas!!! ya, ya... sé lo que me van a decir: Las otras historias... no se preocupen, si las continuaré..., pero debo editarlas antes... El lado bueno es que ahora tengo más tiempo y pues, esto que han leído, no ha sido el comienzo del cuento típico de la Cenicienta, tal vez la trama en sí sea similar, pero irán ocurriendo una serie de cosas ¡Son sorpresa!! Espero que no estén molestos conmigo... u.u

**¡Gracias por leer y perdón por lo corto, pero es un prologo!**


	2. La Vida de un Saotome

**La Vida de Un Saotome**

_Niño de sonrisa arrogante y coqueto andar…_

_Juguetes, dinero, valor material…_

_En el fondo sólo pide algo de cariño… en el fondo sólo espera…_

* * *

¡Cuánto más...! ¡¿Cuánto?!

Yace en el jardín una estatua de bronce que marca la silueta de un combatiente, es así como el niño debería lucir algunos años después, a sus cortos ocho años de edad ya se le llena la cabeza de ambiciones y anhelos por cumplir, mientras tanto, se conforma con admirar la estatua y cuestionarse si algún día, él luciría como aquella símbolo de fortaleza y valentía.

Su cuarto, lleno de juguetes, ¡completamente lleno! Y es que cada cosa que decía querer, le era concedida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no importaba su costo, ahí mismo se le entregaba, satisfaciendo otro capricho más.

La bicicleta que se le obsequió cierto día, yace abandonada en algún lugar, una o dos vueltas fueron suficientes para que al pequeño pródigo dijera aburrirse de él y abandonarlo.

El caballito de madera que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, también yace olvidado en algún lugar... Nunca pensó si algo le era realmente necesario, él sólo lo pedía y sabía con certeza que le sería entregado en muy poco tiempo. El pequeño Saotome era todo un consentido.

¡¡Tantas cosas, tantos lujos y regalos inmerecidos, consiguieron cambiar su personalidad!! Transformándolo finalmente en un ser arrogante, altanero, egocéntrico y vanidoso, que disfruta de refregar en la cara de otros sus bienes materiales porque conoce que no todos tienen su misma suerte, y goza por ello, no tiene amigos, pero ¡poco le importa carecer de ellos! Quizás porque nunca se le enseñó el valor del sentimiento... quizás porque nunca se le entregó en plenitud...

Genma y Nodoka, gente importante y de alcurnia, poco afecto entregan, gente frívola e ignorante que cree poder comprar con obsequios la felicidad de su hijo, el mismo que no conoce el significado de un _'te quiero'_, el mismo que no recuerda haber recibido un cálido abrazo tras llegar de la escuela en una jornada de invierno, el mismo que nunca ha recibido un tierno beso sobre su mejilla acompañado de un _'por fin llegaste…'_, el mismo que no ha recibido una sonrisa luego de hacer un trabajo escolar bien hecho, el mismo que nunca se ha sentido amado, hoy se muestra frío y distante, con actitud arrogante y altanera frente a sus compañeros, conoce de su atractivo y sabe que a pesar de su actitud despierta el interés en las féminas de su escuela, a sus cortos ocho años posee una vida amarga.

A pesar de todo... Tiene un deseo: Llegar a ser el mejor artista marcial de todos los tiempos.

Quiere tener valor propio, no por las cosas, no por la calidad de sus padres sino por algo que no pudiese comprar.

Lejos de lo que aparenta, es un niño que vive en la soledad de un mundo forjado por su destino, muy internamente le duele la indiferencia de sus padres, no valora las cosas que se le regalan, sólo son objetos que sirven para aparentar su superioridad, la misma que sabe que no tiene, pero ¡¡si tan sólo conocieran al verdadero Ranma Saotome...! Un niño solo, triste, que lo único que pide es algo de cariño, alguien que le escuche... que le haga sentir querido aunque sea una vez... sólo eso pide... sólo eso implora... ¿Cuánto más?! ¿Cuánto más deberá esperar...?!!

_Continuará…_


End file.
